The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a removable display cover for use with an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some instances, it may be desirable to provide for the personalization of an IHS to a user. For some users, customizing the IHS to their tastes may be a major selling point of a particular IHS. However, providing such personalization may be problematic, as IHS manufacturers tend to manufacture IHSs in high volume, which can make such personalization costly.
For example, an area on most portable IHSs that lends itself to personalization is the display cover, which offers a large, mostly unused space that is visible when the IHS is both in use and not in use. However, the personalization of such display covers raises a number of issues.
Conventionally, the antennas, wiring, camera, inverter board, and display (such as, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD)), may all be mounted to the display cover to form a display assembly that is structurally rigid. In order to customize such a display cover, there are a number of undesirable options. For example, the display cover may be personalized before the manufacture of the display assembly. However, this solution does not provide flexibility for the user who purchases their IHS and then decides that they wish to personalize it later, or to a user who decides they would like to change how their IHS is personalized. In another example, the display assembly may be disassembled and the display cover replaced. However, this solution is costly in time and/or money as the display assembly will typically have to be disassembled by a professional, and such disassembly risks damaging the display assembly components. In yet another example, a personalized changeable cover may be coupled to the display assembly on top of the display cover. However, this solution increases overall cost and thickness of the IHS.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a removable display cover.